First Class Kids
by TC-Kat
Summary: What if the First Class of X-Men were a little younger then expected? Rated for swearing/cussing


(Couldn't resist hehe, this is a story me and my friend X24NEKO came up with about if the first class of X-men were a little younger then expected. I am RPing Erik, Raven(Mystique), Sean(Banshee), Armando(Darwin), Alex(Havok), Angel and my personal OC Jenny(Leech). I'll post something about Jenny on my profile since she might be in quite a few of the stories, I've grown to like her haha. My friend X24NEKO is RPing Charles, Logan and Hank -_- She stuck me with all the babies because she sucks... if she is reading this then... Hi! *Sid impression* Dont spear me! evil American! :P)

Erik looked over the mutants they recovered with a raised brow. They were all extremely young but Charles had thought that helping them from an early age would help them see that the world wasn't such a bad place. Clueless Charles of course. The world was a bad place. especially where humans were concerned.

They were in Charles' old home and he was currently in the dinning room, waiting for Charles' return with a boy named Logan.

At the table was Alex Summers, a ten year old who was throwing spit balls around.

There was also, Raven- Charles' little 'sister'- who was running around in a hype. She was five.

Angel was nine and Erik was amused as he watched her trying to fly. He couldnt help comparing her to a lost little butterfly.

Sean was twelve and a little goof and ladies' man as he attempted to flirt with Jenny who was fourteen.

Jenny was at that awkward stage in a girl's life. Erik could tell the moment he saw her freckles, frizzy blonde hair, purple braces and redish acne.

Hank was also at the table. He was eleven years old and was quite the little bookworm. He had big glasses that didn't quite fit his face. He had a science book with him at the table.

Last of all was little Armando who was eight. Erik turned to see him searching cabinets and other drawers in the room. First thing he noticed about him was that he was a nosy, curious little boy.

Charles soon arrived with Logan. The boy was around 14 years old and he was small for his age. He had thick locks of hair that could cover a lot of his face, had a few pimples here and there on his face, and he also had fangs too. They were small but they would start growing in.

Erik smiled when he saw the two walk through the doorway. "There you are Charles, I was beginning to think you had ran off and left me alone with the children" he chuckled, standing up from the chair he had previously been occupying. "And this must be Logan... a feral like Hank, I see" he smiled.

"Chuck!" little Raven's face brightened at the sight of her big 'brother' as she ran over to him, her blue arms open wide and her short red hair flapping along her face.

Jenny had looked over, smiling as she nodded along to Sean's conversation with her.

Angel looked over, causing her to fall on her butt when she stopped focusing on her wings.

Charles chuckled and picked up his little blue sister. "Hello there, little one," he smiled and held her close. "I'd never do that. . . .for long," he chuckled at Erik

Hank looked up, pushing his glasses back up as he looked at the new comer. He then just looked back to his science book, not really interested in meeting someone new.

Logan just looked at Charles before his eyes scanned the room full of kids. He eyes then settled on that guy who stood up. He stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets and scuffed his cowboy boot gently on the floor. He wasn't much of a talker when he went to new places.

"Hmmm, and why dont I trust you?" he joked to Charles, smiling.

Raven smiled, happily snuggling into his arms, ready to tell him of her morning. "I found a pretty frog outside" she grinned before pouting. "But the poopy head wouldn't let me keep it" she tattled.

"Now, Raven, I told you that the frog has to stay in it's natural habitat, it would be unfair to the frog if you moved it" Erik said. He then looked at Logan and picked up on his shy movements and he took pity on the boy, introducing him to a few of the kids. "Logan, while here, you will be staying with Jenny and Sean" he said since they were in Logan's age group.

"Erik is right, Raven," he told her as he held her. He then watched Logan's interactions with the others.

The two had looked up when they heard that.

"Sup, feral" Sean grinned up at him.

"Hello" Jenny smiled.

"Erik is right, Raven," he told her as he held her. He then watched Logan's interactions with the others.

Logan just looked at the two kids and growled slightly at the younger boy, Sonic, for calling him that, showing off his fangs in warning. Other than that, Logan didn't make an attempt in saying hello or intriducing himself to the girl and boy.

The young blue girl pouted but accepted it now, always listening to Charles. He was the only person she listened to.

Sean merely grinned, thinking that the fangs were so cool! this boy was awesome.

"I guess we can rule out any manners with you" Jenny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Children, be nice" Erik chuckled.

Charles smiled. "Now that everyone is here, let's eat," he set Raven down so she could go to her seat while Hank put his book away.

Erik walked over to the stove in the kitchen where the food was heating, grabbing a few plates on the way.

Raven skipped over to her seat, climbing onto it. "Food" she said happily, wanting her lunch.

"Logan why don't you take a seat next to Sonic and Jennifer?" Charles suggested.

Logan just shrugged a little and walked to the seat between Sean and Jenny.

Sean grinned, setting a whoopee cushion down on Logan's seat for fun as Jenny snickered slightly.

However, the feral boy had sensed the movement and was not impressed as he picked it up, extracted three of his claws from his knuckles and ripped it up. He set the remains on the boy's head then sat down.

Hey!" he said in horror, mourning over the loss of his whoopee cushion.

"What a jerk" Jenny huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Fuck ya, metal face," he growled at her as his arms were crossed.

"CHARLES! ERIK! THE NEW KID SAID A CUSS WORD!" Hank tattled.

"Excuse me?" Jenny shot him a glare, standing up from the chair as she towered over him. She did not appreciate anyone taking the piss out of her braces.

Logan stood up, too, glaring. "Ya heard me, braceface," he growled at her, not one to take shit either.

She glared, punching him hard in the nose for that remark.

"Enough, the both of you" Erik said, walking over to the two oldest children. A chant of 'fight! fight! fight!' had already broken out among the little ones though.

Charles came out too. "Jennifer, you know better" he scolded

Logan glared and shoved her hard, his nose instantly healing.

She scowled. "He deserves it!" she glared, shoving him back before kicking him hard in the stomach.

Logan didn't go down. He grabbed her, and pinned her arm behind her and pinned her down onto the table, not even breaking a sweat. He smirked, easily holding her down as he watched the little brat struggle.

_ENOUGH!_ Charles' voice rang in everyone's minds, causing the chants to stop instantly and cause Logan and Jenny to look up at him.

"Now everyone calm down and sit in their seats for our meal" he said as Erik nodded in appreciation of his help.

Logan let go of metal-teeth before sitting down, not really listening to the murmurs of the younger mutants.

Jenny muttered under her breath, rubbing her arm as she sat down too.

Erik shook his head, setting the plates down, as well as a jug of juice and some cups.

Angel grabbed the juice first, trying to pour it into her cup but it was too heavy.

Seeing her have difficulty, Armando took it from her, pouring it into her cup for her and set it down as she flashed him a smile in thanks.

Hank waited patiently as the juice was being passed around before looking up. "Charles, can I catch a frog after lunch and dissect it?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not" he smiled. Hank was such a little scientist

Raven wasn't as happy about it though. "Hey! how come he can have a frog but I cant?" she complained, thinking it was so unfair.

"I'm not keeping it as a pet," Hank said.

"I still want that frogy" she pouted.

"Your not having one, Raven. It wouldn't be fair on the frog to just change it's habitat" Erik said calmly.

"We'll get you another small animal" Charles offered as he smiled, not being able to resist her cute little pout.

"Thanks Chuck" she grinned.

"Your such a soft big brother" Erik chuckled, sitting down as he ate.

"Sometimes you have to be," he smiled before seeing Hank finish off his food and run out to catch a frog. He was closely followed by Alex who wanted to kill some bugs.

Angel got down when she finished, hurrying to Jenny's side. "Can we go now? you said we could after lunch!" she grinned, clinging to her arm.

"Okay" she smiled, downing her juice. "Thanks Erik, Thanks Charles" she smiled, running after the younger girl who was flying ahead.

Raven finished hers before going over to Charles, holding her arms up. She liked sitting on his lap.

Jenny and Angel left Hank to do his science stuff as they went over to the wild flowers, grabbing cute ones that would look nice in the younger girl's room.

"Hello little one" Charles chuckled, picking Raven up who cuddled into him with a bright little smile. "Logan would you like to be take to your room?" he offered.

"I can find it" he shrugged, standing up as he walked off, liking to be alone.

Raven fiddled with one of Charles' cuff links, smiling at how shiny and pretty it looked.

"What are you doing, little one?" he chuckled, smiling down at her.

"Looking at the shiny thing, it's pretty" she grinned.

"That it is" he chuckled, rocking her.

Meanwhile, Sean had spotted Logan walking down the halls and grinned, running to him. "Feral!" he called, scurrying after him. "Can you show me your claws again? huh?" he asked excitedly.

"Don't call me that ya little pipsqueak and no ya ain't gonna see them again." He waved him off as he continued walking.

"Aw! please" he grinned. "They must look awesome!" he said, excited.

"Buzz off!" he growled and walked faster but the boy continued to scurry after him, trying to keep up.

"For the love of- where's are room?" Logan sighed, annoyed.

"Down here" he grinned, hurrying ahead before going into a large room with three beds.

Logan went to the bed that didnt have any scents and lay on it, trying to ignore the kid as he continued to pester him about seeing his claws.

"Can I see your claws? please? please? please?" he grinned, sitting on his own bed.

"Please?!" he grinned but was interrupted when the bedroom door opened.

"You've seen Hank's claws already, isn't that enough?" Jenny chuckled, walking in before sitting on her bed. She took a pair of thick black reading glasses out her side drawer before putting them on and grabbing her book.

Logan rolled his eyes at the little boy. "Ya ain't gonna see them so zip it" he grunted then looked over to Jenny and smirked. "What ya readin' four eyes?" he asked, resting his hands behind his head. That name earned him a dark glare as she huffed.

"The constant princess, you hillbilly" she shot back.

He snorted, smirking at her. "I aint a hillbilly, ya little brat."

"then I'm not a four eyes and I'm certainly not a brat" she glared.

"Sure ya aint" he smirked, getting comfy. He could learn to like it here.

(A/N Please let me know if you think the children are a bit too OOC. I wanted to give them a bit of a childish personality since they are so young ^_^)


End file.
